


texas

by voksen



Series: WKverse [14]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Comment Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-22
Updated: 2009-10-22
Packaged: 2017-10-28 08:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voksen/pseuds/voksen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: "All Americans are cowboys, right?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	texas

Crawford rides his horse like he was born to it, shoulders back, reins so casual in one fist you'd think he did this every day, instead of just another thing he's inexplicably perfect at. Schuldig hates it and he hates Crawford for dragging him out to this godawful shithole, though he doubts Crawford had had any say in it, either.

He feels like he's constantly about to fall off his own; in his opinion, there's no fucking wonder everyone went to cars. But their fucking assignment is a real good ol' boy, as Crawford had said, and he thinks business meetings on horseback is a _real good ah-dea_.

Schuldig thinks the heat has probably got to his brain, like all the rest of the goddamn country. But no one, as usual, gives a damn about his opinion of their employers. So here they are, the five of them - him and Crawford, their boss, his two business associates - on horseback, riding out to have a look at the fucking oil derricks and the stupid cows.

 _All you need is a big hat_ , he sends viciously at Crawford's back, _and you'll fit right in_.

 _Well, maybe I'll buy one,_ Crawford replies with a certain amount of sadistic amusement.

Schuldig doesn't have to check in his mind to know that Crawford knows very well why he's uncomfortable; pushing it farther would just make himself look worse, so he shuts up and just digs his knees into the thick leather saddle so hard they ache when the boss starts them trotting again.


End file.
